


Art for "Flowers From A Wasteland" by Pale Rider

by Banbury



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary provided by the author: In the aftermath of Doyle’s rescue from the clutches of a vicious, sadistic gang, the partners become closer than ever.<br/>However it's obvious that Doyle is deeply scarred from his ordeal. In an effort to help him, Bodie takes him away from the pressures of London for a short stay in the quiet English countryside.<br/>There, they meet a charming, enigmatic man whose interest in Bodie undermines Doyle’s confidence even further.<br/>Can Bodie ever bring happiness and security to the man he loves, or will Doyle be lost to him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Flowers From A Wasteland" by Pale Rider

**Author's Note:**

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Flowers%20from%20the%20Wasteland/header1_zpssxis1iiy.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Flowers%20from%20the%20Wasteland/Doyle4_zpsjqcppq9u.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Flowers%20from%20the%20Wasteland/divider3_zpszbhwerx1.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Flowers%20from%20the%20Wasteland/Bodie3_zpstyqidc0r.jpg.html)


End file.
